First Date
by aliceismadness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first real date. One Shot.


Kurt looked down at his watch, and brushed his hair with his hand. _Where the hell was he?_ They had decided on the phone last night that they would meet in the park the following day at 2pm. It wasn't that Kurt couldn't wait, which he couldn't, but it was already going on half past, which meant Blaine was definitely pushing his luck. Kurt wouldn't wait much longer for him to arrive. In fact he was going to go now, right now, he wasn't going to wait around.

He thought he wasn't coming because he'd done something wrong. But Kurt couldn't think of anything. He had been the perfect friend since they met. _He'd_ always been on time at least. He'd always loved him, even when Blaine told him he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He'd never given up hope. Kurt knew they were meant to be. Kurt hoped they would be together forever anyway. Kurt needed Blaine, needed to feel the safety that Blaine brought to him. Maybe that's why he felt so safe at Dalton, it wasn't just the no harassment policy.

Just then Blaine came into view, across the path, getting out of his mums car. _Dreamy as ever, he always was._ Kurt was angry at Blaine, but even that couldn't stop his lips curl as Blaine came running up to him. He always looked gorgeous, but today, with the light hitting him like that, he looked absolutely perfect. Well, he was perfect in Kurt's view. He always had been. Ever since they had met on them Dalton Academy stairs, Blaine's eyes staring up at Kurt. Kurt could swear that Blaine's jaw dropped slightly when he saw Kurt.

"Sorry I'm late" Blaine started, but didn't finish as Kurt's lips were on his. Kurt couldn't stand it any longer; he was too attracted to this boy. Way too attracted, and what was best was that, he didn't mind kissing him in public, because they were unbreakable. "Kurt, were in public" Blaine murmured out quietly. Kurt loved that about Blaine; he would try and cover up his feelings even if they were exploding inside of him.

"As if you care" Kurt smiled as he let the other boy leave his lips. "Why are _you_ so late?" Kurt said clasping his hand around Blaine's and moving into a gentle stroll. Really, in Kurt's eyes, it didn't matter that Blaine was late, he was there now and that was all that mattered.

"I was getting ready..." Blaine turned bashfully away from Kurt's gaze. It was their first real date from when they had gone to regionals, and Blaine was obviously trying to say that he had taken special attention with his clothes. Usually, Kurt realised, he only saw Blaine in his Dalton uniform, but today he wore bright yellow pants with a red shirt and yellow bow tie. Kurt didn't actually notice what Blaine was wearing as his was too busy staring at his face. _His beautiful, beautiful face._

"Oh, I see" Kurt raised his eyebrows at the shorter boy. "You look great" He smiled at Blaine's reaction and carried on walking. Blaine tagging behind, with their fingers still interlaced.

"You look beautiful" Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned to face Blaine. It was the first time that someone genuinely meant something so nice. They turned to look one another in the eyes. People were watching them now, so Kurt didn't brush back along Blaine's lips with his own. He resisted. "Really Beautiful and adorable of course" Blaine added. Kurt couldn't get his mouth to move. He had finally found someone who was right for him. Blaine cared about Kurt, and respected him.

"Blaine..." was all Kurt managed to say. Blaine had always been so nice to Kurt. Kurt didn't know how he deserved him as his friend, let only his boyfriend. _His first boyfriend. _"...you didn't have to say that" He couldn't even move, they were fixed in eye contact. Frozen to where they both stood.

"I wanted to say it." Blaine inched forward to close the gap between him and Kurt. "Because it's true" He smiled bigger than ever. Kurt was breathing so fast, Blaine couldn't just do that to him when he couldn't respond.

"Come this way... around the corner" Kurt pulled Blaine's hand so he had to follow him round. Before Blaine could ask why, Kurt pulled his face back towards his own, kissing him again, but more slowly. Kurt pulled away from Blaine for just enough time to say "You're so damn perfect". Which made Blaine chuckle. Well, Kurt knew it was true. He was having the best year he's ever had, and it was all because of Blaine and his charm.


End file.
